


Accident Prone

by Nameless_Toast_Machine



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Active Robbie?, Body Image, Fluff, Gay, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Toast_Machine/pseuds/Nameless_Toast_Machine
Summary: Basically, I turned a idea/headcanon(?) into a fanfic. I'm not sure if it's worth being its own story but I had fun writing it. I'll check over it again for mistakes later like I always do.-I've had troubles like this when I was a kid, constantly bumping my legs against things. Well, I still do just not as much. And watching Robbie stumble around in some episodes reminded me of that. You can grow out of a lot of things that cause this, but adults can still have it. I didn't give it a specific diagnosis because there are many different things it could be and maybe someone else reading can connect and relate to it too.





	Accident Prone

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm sorry for the inactivity. I've had writers block and just haven't been motivated lately. I will finish the fairy story sometime though, if anybody is wondering. I just need to figure out how to word it.

              Robbie Rotten was a self-proclaimed villain who had always loved being inactive. He used to hide in the bushes and plot on how to get rid of Sportacus, the local health enthusiast and superhero. But now he and Spotracus were dating so the inactive villain found himself just resting on a bench close to where he used to hide, looking bored in hopes that Sportacus would come spend some time with him afterwards (which he always did). Robbie would just have to pass the time by ogling his boyfriend and watching his muscles in action. 

            Today was different though. Sportacus was showing the kids how to play tennis, and Robbie was watching more than just his boyfriend. He was actually watching the game with interest. His eyes went all over the field, following the ball. He was sitting up straight in his seat and mentally cheering for everyone. Robbie hadn't even noticed what was happening to himself at first, but Sportacus did.

               "Are you sure you don't want to play with us, Robbie?" Sportacus called over to his boyfriend. He was asking if Robbie was certain because this was the second time he was asking him today. He always asked Robbie if he wanted to play before each game, even if he knew that he would most likely laugh and say no every time.

               "Huh?" Robbie turned his head and noticed Sportacus. He quickly looked away and crossed his arms. "Of course not! I already said no today, Sportaport!"

               “You’re right. You did.” was the hero’s response and he scratched his neck sheepishly. But Sportacus saw Robbie watching again after not too long. He walked up to Robbie and held out his hand. "You should really join us. Please? Come on-"

               Sportacus wouldn't have pestered Robbie so much if he hadn't shown any interest. But the hero could clearly see that Robbie was actually interested in this particular game, and couldn't help but feel excited for his boyfriend. 

               Robbie was only getting irritated by Sportacus' persistence though. He didn't answer him this time. Instead, he just growled, got up from the bench and stomped away angrily towards his lair.

               Sportacus ended up leaving his game with the kids early, worried that he had really upset the villain. He had to check on him. He knocked on the hatch and hollered for Robbie. "Robbie! Robbie?! I'm sorry for being pushy! I was just really hoping that we could finally have fun playing a game together!"

               Robbie made a frustrated clicking sound with his mouth. He already knew that! All the hero ever wanted to do was make people healthy and happy! But there was a reason he couldn't play. Sportacus' sad voice echoed into his lair again. "I promise that I won't ask again! Please forgive me!" He had to give in.

               Sportacus felt relieved as he heard the villain climb up to him and open the hatch. Robbie stuck his head out of the entrance and hand signaled Sportacus to get down into his lair with him. "Shut up and follow me," he said. Sportacus obediently followed him, clueless but without hesitation.

            Robbie sighed and climbed down to the ground, "Let me show you something. Since we're dating, you were probably going to see it eventually anyway." He went back to his favorite chair and began to carefully roll up one of his pant legs.

               Sportacus watched him in confusion and was soon surprised when Robbie revealed what was hidden under. Robbie's long legs were covered in different bruises. Some were old and some were new.

               Sportacus finally spoke. He was still puzzled. "What happened to you? I didn't hear my crystal go off about anything like this." 

               Robbie shook his head. "It's because this is nothing new. It's always been like this. My motor skills were never the best, you see. Half of these are just from moving round in my lair to get cake. I bump my legs against the corners of furniture, fall over a lot...." He let out a small sigh.

               "Oh Robbie... I had no idea..." was all Sportacus could say.

               "Do you see why I can't join you and the brats in any of your sports now?"

               "Yes, absolutely." the hero nodded quickly. "I'm really sorry for pushing you before." He felt bad now, but Robbie didn't seem to be all that angry now that he saw him.

               "It's fine. There was no way you could've known." the villain shrugged

               "So then you forgive me?" the hero asked hopefully. "You aren't upset?"

               Robbie shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I was really just upset for a little while. Thinking about it now, it's really not your fault." 

               "Okay, good." Sportacus sighed in relief. "I'm going back to play with the kids now if you don't mind. I promised them I'd be back soon."

               Robbie nodded and let him go. "Okay. Have fun."

               They exchanged a soft kiss. Then Robbie watched Sportacus make his way out of the lair, doing his usual flips until he reached the ladder.

               After Sportacus left he started having second thoughts. Why did he have to show Sportacus his beat up legs like this? He should have at least warned him better before he showed him! He wasn’t grossed out or anything was he? Robbie scolded himself for being too comfortable around Sportacus these days. He decided not to think of it and make himself a big piece of cake.

               Nothing really exciting happened until the next afternoon. Robbie got to sleep in until later than usual the next day because there was less noise. And when he went to the field where the kids played, Sportacus was nowhere to be found. "Have any of you kids seen Sportaspud today?" Robbie asked the children after looking around the area some.

               The kids looked at each other. Ziggy was the one to speak up. "You mean Sportacus? We haven't. We were actually starting to suspect that you might have locked him up again." 

               Robbie shook his head. "No. I haven't seen him either." Had he scared the elf away yesterday like he thought? Maybe Sportacus was too polite to say anything but he had actually been bothered.

              Robbie was beginning to really regret showing Sportacus his legs. He stayed for a while longer, idly watching the children run around the field. Eventually he gave up on waiting though. Staying there in hopes that the hero would show up was only stressing him out. 

               He went to the entrance of his lair, and as he was just about to turn open the hatch when the blue elf landed right on top of it, grinning down at him.

               The poor villain nearly fell over, but Sportacus grabbed his hand just in time, pulling him against his chest. "Hi Robbie!"

               "Sportaspurt!" Robbie gasped and held onto the hero, then quickly pushed him away. "Hey! Where were you? No one has seen you all morning!"

               The hero flashed him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I was just up in the airship working on something."

               Robbie growled. "What could you have possibly been working on for all of this time!?" He had been worried so much for nothing. Sportacus' smile made it hard for him to keep scowling though. And he was really relieved. Sportscus pulled Robbie up so he was standing on the hatch with him.

               "Come up with me and I'll show you!" he chirped. He called for his ladder and it fell from the airship above them. They climbed up together, Sportacus staying closely behind Robbie and making sure that he didn't fall.

               Upon entering the airship Robbie noticed something. The usually plain white walls of the airship were padded up with blue panels and there were folding gym mats of the same color covering the floor. Robbie looked at Sportacus in confusion, but the hero just smiled at him and called to the ship again. "For Robbie!" 

               The ship heard Sportacus and was voice activated. It opened up a hidden shelf on the wall, knocking one of the panels off. "Oops!" Sportacus said and went to pick it up, then got out of the way to reveal what had been hidden inside of the wall. Purple knee pads, elbow pads, gloves and shin guards were prepared, waiting for Robbie to put them on. 

               Robbie lifted a brow and smiled". You really want me to move around that much?"

               "Well, uh, If thought that you- I mean, if you want to I'd like to help..."

               "I was just kidding." Robbie said and kissed the hero's cheek. "Thank you, sweetie." The elf blushed and scratched his neck. "No problem, babe. Now let's have you try on the safety gear!"

               Robbie took the safety gear off the wall and strapped them on. "This doesn't look so glamorous, but at least you got the colors right."

               Sportacus smiled. "Sportswear is the sexiest clothing, Robbie! Besides, you look cute in anything!" He gave him a thumbs up. Robbie blushed and sucked in some air. His boyfriend was just too adorable sometimes.

               The cheery blue elf grabbed some rackets and a ball from another hidden shelf. He gave Robbie one of the rackets to him. "Let's just work on hitting this ball back and forth first. You ready?" 

               Robbie nodded and gripped the racket. He was holding it totally wrong though, so Sportacus had to help him on that. His motor skills really were horrible. He kept getting hit my the ball so they had to switch to badminton. But Sportacus was very patient and nice and Robbie did improve some in the end. 

               "Uhg, that's enough for today." Robbie said after a while. "I'm so tired. I'm all sweaty and gross too." 

               "Alright." Sportacus said and put the equipment away. He then went over to Robbie who was leaning against one of the wall pads and catching his breath. "I'm so proud of you, Robbie. You tried so hard and got a lot of exercise done today."

               "You're such a sports nerd." Robbie snorted and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. "Thank you for caring so much about me though." 

               Sportacus beamed. "Of course, darling, I love you!"

               “I love you too.” Robbie said and blushed even more than before.

               He felt a bit foolish for ever doubting Sportacus' love for him, thinking that the sweet elf would ever change the way he felt just because of some bruises on his legs.

               Robbie had a feeling that the following days might be a little different now that he could move around some without regretting it, but he couldn’t imagine his relationship with Sportacus changing anytime soon. 


End file.
